godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Titanomachy
The Second Titan-God War was set in motion by Kratos, who sought revenge for his abuse and betrayal by the Gods of Olympus. History Prologue After Kratos, through the guidance of Gaia, killed the Sisters of Fate and attempted to slay Zeus, he returned to the time of the Great War and took the Titans back with him to his time. He then led a full-scale assault on Olympus, where the Gods were preparing to battle the white-skinned slayer of Gods who announced the destruction of Olympus. ' Start of the Battle Although stunned by the sight of the Titans climbing the mountain, the Gods recovered quickly and rallied their forces to defend Mount Olympus. Helios calls upon his Fire Steeds to join the fray and Hermes jumps off the ledge and runs down the mountain using his winged boots. Hades also joins the battle, using his chains to swing off the roof of the dias on which he stood, engaging several Titans. Zeus looks to Hercules, who commands a large number of soldiers, to attack Gaia and Kratos. Zeus, most likely still weak from his previous fight with Kratos, remains in the temple, overlooking the battle between the Titans and the Gods. Poseidon leaps off the mountain, smashing right through the Titan Epimetheus' chest and causing him to fall into the water at the base of the mountain. Landing in the sea, Poseidon takes on his monstrous watery form, single-handedly decimating the Titan army by having his Hippocampi pull them off the mountain. The attack on Gaia gained the attention of Kratos, however, who successfully fended off the Hippocampi attacking Gaia. After a long battle with the enormous Sea God, Kratos and Gaia managed to knock Poseidon out of his watery construct, allowing Kratos to kill him by gouging out his eyes and breaking his neck. The Sea God's death led to a massive flood that drowned most of humanity. Gaia and Kratos then continued to ascend the mountain and reach its summit, where the former attempted to trap Zeus within the dias so he could not escape, leaving Kratos to deal with him. After a brief exchange of words, Zeus, fed up with Kratos' insolence and need for vengeance, attacked him with a powerful blast of lightning, as Gaia lunged forward to grab the King of the Gods before he could strike. However, she was not fast enough, and the force of the lightning bolt blasted them both off the mountain. On the way down, Gaia managed to get a hold on the mountain and attempted to rescale it. Kratos, still on her back, started to slip off, begging for aid but Gaia refuses to help him, proclaiming that they'll both die in the process. She then tells the Spartan that he was a pawn whose usefulness had run out. Betrayed yet again, Kratos then swore vengeance on both Zeus and Gaia as he fell into the Underworld. Journey Through The Underworld With the help of Athena's astral form, Kratos started working his way out of the Underworld while being taunted by Hades, and was on a quest to find the Flame of Olympus, a magical blue fire which housed the power to kill a God. Athena then took the ruined Blades of Athena, and forged the Spartan new weapons called the Blades of Exile. She then tells him to complete his journey through Hades' Domain, as the fate of the world depends on what they do now. Kratos then traversed deeper into the dark realm where he met up with the exiled smith god, Hephaestus, who while blaming the Ghost of Sparta for his torment, gave Kratos valuable information about the Flame. Kratos continues his journey and finds the Blade of Olympus, stabbed through a golden statue of a girl. The same girl appears in a small blue flame, and asks Kratos for help, telling him of how everyone has came to know and fear the Ghost of Sparta. Kratos denies her pleas, and goes to confront the lord of the underworld himself: Hades. Eventually, the god of the underworld met Kratos first in the former's throne room, and after a drawn-out battle, Kratos managed to steal Hades' Claws, crack his skull open, and finally claim his soul. Hades' death causes the release and unrest of all the souls in the underworld, as his body is washed away by the souls of the River Styx, never to be seen again. Kratos's Return The Spartan used one of the Hyperion Gates on Mount Olympus to emerge outside the city of Olympia. Kratos spots Helios flying through the sky in full force, giving pursuit. As he runs towards the gates, he comes across Gaia- who is amazed that Kratos is still alive, remarking "The blood of Cronos serves you well!" - but begging him for aid. Still enraged at Gaia for letting him fall into the Underworld, he starts to cut the vines of her wounded hand and hears Gaia asking if she meant nothing to him. The Ghost of Sparta calmly remarks in cruel irony: "You were a means to an end, Gaia, nothing more." Gaia continues with her begging by stating that she must face Zeus, desperately proclaiming "The Titans must take down Olympus!". Kratos angrily ignores her pleas and firmly tells her "No! This is my war, not yours!" (which, ironically, is the same phrase Gaia used before throwing the former into the Underworld). Thus, he stabbed the last vine of Gaia's hand with the Blade of Olympus, breaking off her hand and causing her to fall off the mountain again. Kratos then travels into the city of Olympia to see Perses battling Helios, who was unable to catch him due to his flying chariot and blinding light. However, with Kratos' help (after he managed to defeat a Chimera) Perses caught the chariot, crushing it and throwing Helios into another part of the city. Kratos then traveled through the city until he found a weakened Helios who begged for mercy, claiming he wished to pay off his debt to Kratos for saving him from Atlas. Kratos then interrogated Helios over where he could find the Flame of Olympus. Helios told Kratos he would never find the flame and would forfeit his life in trying to kill Zeus. Kratos remarks that it would not happen. In a surprise move, the god painfully declares "Feel the power... 'of the Sun!" ' and blinds Kratos, nearly killing him. However, he is able to overcome Helios and began to beat the wounded god to near death. Helios stops him by telling Kratos that to defeat Zeus, he had to step into the flame to receive its power, but Kratos accused him of lying as Hephaestus told him the flame kills all who touch it. Helios was surprised that Kratos would believe him stating "That freak has fallen from the graces of Olympus ". Kratos told him that was exactly the reason why he believed him. With a scornful look, Helios stared at Kratos, boldly stating that his death would not lead him to Zeus. Kratos told Helios in a dark tone that that is where he was wrong and began to pummel the Sun God furiously until he grabbed and decapitated him with his bare hands. Helios' death caused the sun to be blocked by dark storm clouds which eventually cover the land. Later, Kratos killed Perses himself after being attacked by the Titan while traveling through an Icarus vent. Genocide of the Olympians and Titans After finding the Flame, he found Pandora's Box, the very weapon he used to slay Ares, inside it. Athena explains to Kratos that although he had already used the Box against the God of War, it still contains a power strong enough to overcome the Gods. However, Kratos could not retrieve the Box right away, as whatever being would so much as touch the Flame would perish. The Spartan then pursued and after a long race caught and killed a mocking Hermes whose body transformed into plague-carrying flies that are unleashed upon the people of Olympia. Kratos even managed to best his elder half-brother Hercules in a fierce battle by stealing his own Nemean Cestus, after Hera ordered the former to kill Kratos. Hercules, in a last-ditch effort, raises the entire floor of the arena, but to no avail. Crushing his half-brother with the weight and beating him to death with the Cestus gauntlets, the floor gives way to a water pit, where the body of Hercules (and the victorious Kratos) fall into before the latter runs away, now able to break Onyx. Kratos then returned to the Underworld to find a means of entering the Labyrinth, where he was tricked by Hephaestus to seek the Omphalos Stone in the Pit of Tartarus. He encountered his grandfather: the former titan king Cronos, during his search. Cronos blamed Kratos for his torment as when Kratos killed Ares, Zeus had become consumed by fear and banished Cronos to the Pit of Tartarus for all eternity. Believing the Spartan was the one who killed Gaia, he attacked Kratos, resulting in a fierce battle where the Titan fell (literally) to the Spartan's might after a series of vicious maneuvers, being finished off by having his head impaled by first Pandora's Temple, and then by the Blade of Olympus. Kratos returned to the Forge where he accused Hephaestus of sending him to his death, but the smith god pleaded innocence. After taking the stone and forging a new weapon, he attempted to electrocute Kratos- but this did not deter the Spartan, who overcame the attack and ended up killing the smith god, impaling him with his own anvil. Kratos later returns to Olympus again, where he again encountered Hera in the Garden of the Gods while on his way to the Labyrinth, who ended up having her neck snapped after she insulted Pandora by calling her a whore (who Kratos had grown an attachment to due to her resemblance to Calliope). Her death causes all plant life in Greece to die. After killing Hera, Kratos entered the Labyrinth one final time, killing the Queen Skorpius and recovering the Boreas' Icestorm. Using it, he rescued Pandora by fighting through various dangers in the Labyrinth and assembling it. Acting upon her advice after freeing her, Kratos descended to the underworld and neutralized the Three Judges, demolished the Chain of Balance and raised the Labyrinth along with Pandora, an act which destroyed most of Olympus from the inside out, as well as completely unsheathing the Flame. As Pandora talks about the Flame and starts to walk towards it, Kratos rethinks his actions and pleads with Pandora saying that he will find another way to topple Olympus. Pandora refuses to do so, breaking free of his grasp before running headfirst into a standing Zeus. Zeus, angry at Kratos for having taking pity on him, causing destruction and chaos in Olympus (as well as Kratos taking pity on Pandora), threatens to take her away for good. After Kratos draws his Blades and screams "'Put her down!", '''Zeus resentfully agrees, throwing Pandora onto a slab of isolated stone. Both started to brawl near the upper chambers of Olympus- where the Flame was located - and begun to fight. After crushing Zeus twice (with the pillars holding their arena collapsing) the battle was paused with Kratos desperately holding Pandora, being sucked into the Flame. Ultimately, Zeus and Kratos ''both ''wanted Pandora to stay alive, but for naught; Zeus remarks that Kratos "should not fail her like he failed his family" and causes the latter to tackle Zeus to the ground, allowing Pandora to fall into the flame, letting Kratos access to the Box. After expecting the power to kill a god to lie inside, he opens it- but instead finds it empty. Zeus mockingly laughs, and taunts him for another stunning failure, driving Kratos into an even stronger rage. Kratos then followed Zeus outside, which led him to the same dias on which he had encountered Zeus at the start of the war. Zeus, overlooking the chaos that his son had created, remarked that he'll have much to attend to when he is done killing him. Thus the final battle between Kratos and Zeus began. Final Battle By the end, Gaia is the only known Titan left alive (Atlas was presumably still alive, but holding Greece on his shoulders, similarly, Typhon's fate is unknown but some believe he ceased to exist when Gaia was brought to the future and thus did not fight in the battle, Rhea's fate was likewise never addressed) as she now seeks to get revenge on Kratos. Zeus stated to Gaia that using Kratos as her pawn was not a good idea and that she should've used the "other one" to fight for her. Gaia then attempts to crush Kratos and Zeus, who both escaped into Gaia's heart chamber where they resumed their battle. Kratos then killed Gaia (along, seemingly, with Zeus) by stabbing the Blade of Olympus through him and into Gaia's heart, destroying the Titan and most of Olympus beneath her. Kratos, now lying close to the corpse of Gaia and reawakening from sleep, removes the Blade of Olympus from Zeus' body. This immediately backfired, as Zeus' astral form emerged and launched a final bolt of lightning at Kratos, destroying all of his weapons (except for the Blade of Olympus and the Blades of Exile, with the Boots of Hermes) and infecting his mind with fear and dread. Zeus climatically declares that "'I have created you, and ''I will be your end!" before picking up Kratos, draining him of his strength, magic, health, and rage before snapping his neck, laughing as Kratos lie limp in his hand, powerless with fear. On the brink of death, Fear Kratos in a last-minute mental journey with the spirit of Pandora, learned to forgive himself for his past misdeeds, and overcame Zeus' astral form with the power of Hope, resulting it retreating back into Zeus. Seeing the weakened Zeus, Kratos throws aside his blades and charges at the latter proceeding to beat him to death culminating in the world being enveloped in utter chaos where Zeus' death causes the clouds to become filled with electricity, utterly disrupting the heavens. Athena congratulated the Spartan over his victory, and demanded that he give her the power of Hope, which she placed within the Box as a way to counteract the evils, were they ever unleashed to the world. Athena then discovered that when Kratos opened the Box years ago to slay Ares, the Gods were infected by the evils, while Kratos himself was endowed with Hope, which had been buried deep within rage and anger that Kratos had just finally freed himself from. Kratos then refused to return her the power, and picked up the Blade of Olympus as Athena becomes fearful of him striking her down once more but Kratos instead impaled himself with the Blade of Olympus, thus releasing Hope to all of mankind, so that they could survive through the chaos without the aid of the Gods. This earns Athena's displeasure: as she removed the sword from his chest and remarked: "''You... disappoint me, Spartan". Athena then left as Kratos laid down in a pool of his own blood, laughing over how his vengeance was finally over- now at peace, ready for death. However, given that the God of Death and the God of the Underworld had both been slain by Kratos itself, he was unable to die. Kratos left Greece and traveled for some time until he settled in Scandinavia, where he had a son named Atreus. Forces * Titans: Gaia, Perses, and Cronos (all killed by Kratos), Oceanus (likely killed by Hades), Epimetheus (killed by Poseidon), Hyperion (unconfirmed, but likely killed by a Hippocampi), Two Unnamed Titans (unknown). * Gods: Kratos (failed suicide), Poseidon, Hades, Helios, Hera, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hercules and Zeus (all killed by Kratos). **Olympian Forces: The Olympus Sentries, Chimera, Cyclopes, Wraiths, Skorpius, Centaurs, Minotaurs - all eliminated by Kratos. *Others: Daedalus, The Three Judges, (killed by Kratos), Pandora (sacrificed), and Aphrodite (unknown). Gallery Olympus gow.jpg|A view of Mount Olympus. Olympus gow 2.jpg|Oceanus scaling Mount Olympus. Untitled 18.png|Oceanus scaling Mount Olympus (image 2). Untitled 16.png|The Gods about to witness the Titans approaching. 800px-Untitled 31.png|Poseidon with a smaller Hippocampi. Untitled 17.png|Zeus with Poseidon as he is about to leap into the ocean. Untitled 8.png|Poseidon diving off of Mount Olympus. Epimetheus.png|Epimetheus is attacked by Poseidon. Poseidon summons the leviathians.jpg|Poseidon summons the Hippocampi. Titans on olympus.jpg|Concept art of the Titans on Mount Olympus. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection